In some scenarios, tools such as screwdrivers are used in blind locations where the operator of the tool cannot see the fastener or other work piece the tool is supposed to engage. For example, heatsinks are sometimes secured to computer processors (e.g., CPUs or GPU's) using screws, and the screws are located in holes that are deep enough that a person using a screwdriver cannot see the distal end of the screwdriver that is supposed to engage the screw. Misalignment between the screw and the screwdriver could damage the circuit board or other electronics in two ways. First, if the screwdriver misses the screw, then the screwdriver could be twisted against a circuit board or other electronics, causing mechanical damage such as scratches or gouges that may affect the operability of the circuit board or other electronics. Second, if the screwdriver is not properly engaged with the screw, then the screwdriver may strip a portion of the screw, causing shavings that may land on the circuit board or other electronics. Such shavings could potentially cause a short circuit on the circuit board or other electronics.